Sonic the Hedgehog-A Motion Picture (2019 live action/3D animated movie)
Sonic the Hedgehog-A Motion Picture is to be an upcoming live action/3D animated movie based on the video game of the exact same title, starring Adam Sandler, Tina Fey, James Marsden, Tika Sumpter, Adam Pally, Jeanie Cloutier, Natasha Rothwell, Neal McDonough, Jim Carrey, Elle Fanning (only in a flashback sequence), Peter Dinklage, Scarlett Johansson, Will Smith, Jane Lynch, Alec Baldwin and Tim Curry. Also starring the voice talents from Dane Cook, Michael Keaton, Bill Farmer, David Cross, Seth Rogen, Michelle Ruff, Kate Micucci, Russi Taylor, Kimiko Gleen, Tress Macneille, Cree Summer, Michelle Yeoh, Angelia Jolie, Ian McShane, Lou Romano, Jonas Rivera, Richard Kind, Sandra Bullock, Jesse McCartney, Penelope Cruz, John Goodman, Will Yun Lee, Connor Corum, Karl Urban, Mr. T, Scarlett Estevez, Ewan McGreggor, Reese Witherspoon, Patton Oswalt, Joan Cusack, Bill Hader, Bindi Irwin, Peter Capaldi, America Ferrera, Evan Peters, T.J. Miller, Christian Bale, Ashton Kutcher, ''. ''It's to be put in movie theaters on November 15, 2019. Plot Summary Editar The Freedom Fighters must protect Station Square from Dr. Eggman and his evil army. Live Cast Members Editar *Adam Sandler as the President of Station Square (costume that looks just like the President's outfit in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) *Tina Fey as the President's Secretary (costume that looks just like the President's Secretary's outfit in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) *James Marsden as Officer Tom Wachowski *Tika Sumpter as Zazora, the mistress warrior and sorceress of the planet, Drogania *Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman (costume that looks just like Dr. Eggman's outfit with a stick on mustache) *Elle Fanning as Maria Robotnik (costume that looks just like Maria Robotnik's outfit, in a flashback sequence) *Peter Dinklage as Snively (costume that looks just like Snively's outfit from Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM) *Scarlett Johansson as Stacy Anderson, the Station Square News Reporter *Will Smith as Officer Harvey *Jane Lynch as Officer Lucy *Alec Baldwin as Officer Carl *Tim Curry as Gerald Robotnik (costume that looks just like Gerald Robotnik's outfit, in a flashback video clip) Voice Cast Members Editar *Dane Cook as Sonic o Ouriço/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Dusty Cropphopper voice on Planes ''franchise) *Kimiko Glenn as Cosmo a Planta (voices, ever since Lena de Spell´s voice in ''DuckTales (2017) *Bill Farmer as Miles Tails Prower and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Goofy voice in Mickey Mouse ''franchise) *Michael Keaton as Luigi (voices, ever since Chick Hicks voice in ''Cars (2006) *Kate Micucci as Cream a Coelininha and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Webby Vanderquack´s voice in DuckTales (2017) and Irma Langinstein's voice in Tmnt (2012) *David Cross as Knuckles o Equidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Crane voice in Kung Fu Panda franchise) *Seth Rogen as Shadow o Ouriço/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Mantis voice in Kung Fu Panda franchise) *Tress MacNeille as Margarida (Voice) *Russi Taylor as Vanilia a Coelininha (Voice) (voices, ever since Minnie Mouse voice in Mickey Mouse franchise) *Angelina Jolie as Sonia a Ouriça (voices, ever since Tigress voice in Kung Fu Panda franchise) *Ian McShane as Sonic Classico (voices, ever since Tai Lung voice in Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Michelle Ruff as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Cream the Rabbit voice in Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Lou Romano as Silver o Ouriço/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since SnotRod voice in Cars (2006) *Jonas Rivera as Jet o Falcão (voices, ever since Boost voice in Cars (2006) *Dan Green as Manic o Ouriço *Michelle Yeoh as Patricia VanderPato (voices, ever since Soothsayer voice in Kung Fu Panda (2011) *Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since Bing Bong's voice in Inside Out (2015)) *Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlet Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) *Cree Summer as Minnie *Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices, ever since Juarez's voice in G-Force (2009)) *John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since the T-Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Will Yun Lee as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) *Connor Corum as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) *Karl Urban as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) *Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Ewan McGreggor as Antoine D'Coolette (voice) *Reese Witherspoon as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) *Patton Oswalt as Rotor the Walrus (voice) *Joan Cusack as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices) *Bill Hader as Emerl (robotic voice) *Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) *Peter Capaldi as Charles the Hedgehog (voice) *America Ferrera as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) *Lane Styles as Zooey (voice) *Evan Peters as Orbot (voice) *T.J. Miller as Cubot (voice) *Christian Bale as Mephiles the Dark (voice) *Ashton Kutcher as Scourge the Hedgehog (voice) * Sonic the Hedgehog 'Directed by' Jeff Fowler 'Produced by' Dan Jevons 'Executive Produced by' Tim Miller 'Written by' Takeshi Ito 'Screenplay by' Josh Miller 'Based on' The video game of the exact same title 'Starring' Adam Sandler Tina Fey James Marsden Tika Sumpter Jim Carrey Elle Fanning Peter Dinklage Scarlett Johansson Will Smith Jane Lynch Alec Baldwin Tim Curry 'Music by' Henry Jackman 'Songs by' Crush 40 Green Day Taylor Swift Justin Timberlake Paris Jackson Smash Mouth 'Production companies' Paramount Pictures 'Distributed by' Sega productions 'Release date' November 15, 2019 'Running time' 99 minutes 'Country' USA 'Language' English Spanish French Japanese Chinese German Korean 'Aspect ratio' 100 % 'Rating' PG for parental guidance 'Preceded by' Ouya Read the transcript • Trailer transcripts • Gallery • Trivia • Credits • Awards • Home media • Production